Não dizemos adeus
by A.Padackles
Summary: Jensen pensa em se matar quando Jared já não o ama como ele gostaria. Mas uma surpresa de Danneel salva sua vida.


Título: Não dizemos adeus.

Autor: .

Capa: .

Beta Reader: Pérola.

Fandom: Supernatural.

Categoria: Concurso NFF I/2013, Tema "Ação, Investigação e Salvamento" Personagem Real, Padackles (Jared/Jensen) Jenneel (Jensen e Danneel), Angst, Jensen's POV, Songfic (Immortality – Celine Dion e Bee Gees).

Advertências: Homossexualidade.

Classificação: PG.

Capítulos: Oneshot.

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: _Jensen pensa em se matar quando Jared já não o ama como ele gostaria. Mas uma surpresa de Danneel salva sua vida._

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

Avisos: os atores não me pertencem, infelizmente, pois eu bem que queria um Jensen Ackles para mim. E se eles são gays ou heteros, não me diz respeito, mas que eu gosto da ideia, eu gosto.

N/A 1: Jensen e Jared são atores e trabalham atualmente em Supernatural, onde se conheceram. Danneel é atriz e conhecida por ter interpretado Rachel Gatina em One Tree Hill. Eles se conhecem há muitos anos e a amizade virou namoro quando gravaram um filme juntos. Estão casados há quase três anos e esperam o primeiro filho para o meio do ano. Genevieve é atriz e conheceu Jared quando contracenaram em Supernatural. Também são casados há quase três anos e têm um filho de dez meses, Thomas. Muitas pessoas acreditam que esses casamentos são falsos e que Jared e Jensen são amantes.

N/A 2: Não sei se a fic está fugindo do tema do desafio, mas para mim, salvamento espiritual é o mais valioso que existe.

Dedicatória: Any, que fez aniversário há alguns dias.

É incrível como a pessoa que lhe tira do fundo do poço também o coloca de volta nele e fica assistindo você se afogar. E foi exatamente isso que Jared fez para mim, sendo minha salvação e depois minha perdição.

Nós nos amamos loucamente e esse foi nosso erro, perdemos a razão. O amor que deixa cego não é algo bom, ele está mais para a paixão desenfreada, aquela que faz com que o indivíduo fique doente. E eu fiquei tão doente a ponto de apenas querer morrer.

Mas eu escolhi viver, graças a ela.

**So this is who I am,**

**And this is all I know,**

**And I must choose to live,**

**For all that I can give,**

**The spark that makes the power grow**

**Então isto é o que sou**

**E isto é tudo o que sei**

**E devo escolher viver**

**Por tudo o que eu possa dar**

**A centelha que faz o poder crescer**

Os primeiros anos do meu relacionamento com Jared foram os melhores da minha vida. Eu acordava e ia dormir pensando nele, apesar de passar o dia inteiro com ele e, quando não, a noite também.

Nós sempre nos completamos e eu jamais pensei que aquilo que tínhamos poderia terminar, até que a pressão feita pelos executivos que tomam conta de nossas carreiras foi maior e, num ato de desespero, Jared ficou noivo de Genevieve. Nossas vidas nunca mais foram as mesmas.

Não posso julgá-lo, eu sei. Na época eu já namorava Danneel. Era um namoro de aparências e ele poderia fazer o mesmo com alguma garota, mas ele tomou um passo adiante e decidiu se casar. Se não bastasse isso, com a mulher mais petulante e insuportável que já conheci.

Nós brigamos, terminamos e também fiquei noivo de Danneel, pois não poderia ficar para trás, teria que dar o troco.

Jared se desesperou quando soube e me procurou, dizendo que não se casaria mais e que para não me perder, desistiria da vida profissional e me assumiria publicamente. Eu não permiti, não podíamos deixar nossa orientação sexual destruir nossas carreiras dessa maneira. Se haviam escrito um roteiro para nossas vidas, iríamos segui-lo.

Para mim não foi nada fácil, para ele também não. Escolher a razão ao invés de o coração pode ser cruel, mas é o certo a ser feito. Por isso entramos em casamentos falsos e fizemos todo o possível para sempre escondermos o nosso romance. Tínhamos esposas, mas, acima de tudo, tínhamos um ao outro.

**And I will stand for my dream if I can,**

**Symbol of my faith in who I am,**

**But you are my only,**

**And I must follow on the road that lies ahead,**

**And I won't let my heart control my head,**

**But you are my only**

**And we don't say goodbye,**

**We don't say goodbye,**

**And I know what I've got to be**

**Immortality**

**I make my journey through eternity**

**I keep the memory of you and me inside**

**E eu ficarei firme em meu sonho se eu puder**

**Símbolo da minha fé em quem eu sou,**

**Mas você é meu único**

**E devo seguir na estrada que se estende adiante**

**E não deixarei meu coração controlar minha cabeça**

**Mas você é meu único**

**E nós não dizemos adeus**

**Nós não dizemos adeus**

**E eu sei o que tenho de ser**

**Imortalidade**

**Eu faço minha jornada através da eternidade**

**Eu guardo a lembrança de nós dois aqui dentro**

Jared mudou muito depois que se casou. Sempre me dizia que fazia parte do tal roteiro de nossas vidas. Genevieve se comportava em público feito uma adolescente apaixonada pela primeira vez e ele permitia e apoiava. Eu simplesmente tinha vontade de matá-la.

Pelo fato de amar Jared demais, procurava não me importar ou, ao menos fingir que estava tudo bem.

Não estava. Por dentro eu estava morrendo, mas aceitava o sofrimento em troca dos nossos bons momentos juntos. Não importava ficar até semanas sem poder tocá-lo se, quando estávamos juntos novamente, eu era o homem mais feliz a cada beijo e investida dele.

Como num jogo de cartas, uma mão pode ser boa, outra ruim. O que era bom podia ficar péssimo de uma hora para outra. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu: um belo dia Jared me contou que ia ser pai. Genevieve havia acabado de descobrir a gravidez.

Fiquei devastado, como fica uma cidade após ser atingida por uma tempestade violenta. Mas eu tinha que ser forte. Não iria me separar de meu amor por causa disso, afinal, uma criança sempre é uma grande bênção.

Infelizmente nesse caso, a bênção foi só para ele.

**Fulfill your destiny,**

**Is there within the child,**

**My storm will never end,**

**My fate is on the wind,**

**The king of hearts, the joker's wild,**

**But we don't say goodbye,**

**I'll make them all remember me**

**Cumpra seu destino**

**Está lá dentro da criança**

**Minha tempestade nunca findará**

**Meu destino está ao vento**

**O rei de copas, o coringa selvagem,**

**Mas nós não dizemos adeus**

**Eu farei todos eles se lembrarem de mim**

Com Genevieve grávida, Jared não podia mais se dedicar tanto ao nosso amor. Ele tinha que cuidar dela, o que eu até podia entender. Mas quando Thomas nasceu, ele ficou tão encantado com o filho e tão feliz por Genevieve ter lhe concedido a graça de ser pai que começou a amá-la. E como eu jamais poderia lhe dar um filho, foi como se ele não tivesse mais espaço em seu coração para me amar também.

Fui ficando cada vez mais de lado e juro, tentei não ser egoísta, entretanto tudo tem seu limite e resolvi falar com Jared sobre meus sentimentos, sobre o quanto ele havia me deixado de lado. Esse foi meu grande erro, ou talvez meu acerto, pois foi quando realmente me caiu a ficha de quanto ele havia mudado.

Jared simplesmente me disse que com o rumo que sua vida havia tomado, ele havia amadurecido e percebido que o que mais importava para ele era a esposa e o filho e, que se eu o amasse de verdade, eu o compreenderia e ficaria com ele sem cobranças.

Eu não podia aceitar isso, e também não podia terminar com ele! Como desistir do meu maior sonho? É triste demais não ser mais o único para ele, quando ele o era para mim.

Tudo que fiz foi dizer que no amor, eu não poderia representar, muito menos contentar-me com sobras.

**Cos I have found a dream that must come true,**

**Every ounce of me must see it though,**

**But you are my only**

**I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play,**

**Hand over my heart I'll find my way,**

**I will make them give to me**

**Porque eu encontrei um sonho que deve tornar-se real**

**Cada parte de mim deve ver através dele**

**Mas você é meu único**

**Desculpe, mas eu não tenho um papel para representar no amor**

**Renda meu coração, eu encontrarei meu caminho**

**Eu os farei dá-lo a mim**

Foi quando eu me vi no fundo do poço. Minha depressão voltou e mais forte do que nunca. Ter que trabalhar com ele se tornou um castigo e ter que fingir ser forte era torturante. Não tinha escolha, não queria que ele soubesse o quanto eu estava sofrendo, muito menos deixar minha vida pessoal interferir no meu trabalho.

Os dias foram passando e nada melhorou. Danneel estava sempre ao meu lado e começou a me apoiar mais do que nunca. E me propôs tentarmos ser um casal de verdade também, se havia dado certo para eles, por que não para nós?

Estava tão arrasado que aceitei. Sempre soube do quão sortudo fui ao me casar com ela e fiquei tocado por isso, embora o sacrifício dela me fizesse sentir-me culpado. Ela terminou com Steve, meu amigo e amante dela, para tentar me fazer feliz. Foi totalmente inútil. Eu fazia sexo com ela, mas lembrava de como era fazer AMOR com Jared. Nossos corpos podiam estar juntos na mesma cama, só que meu coração estaria sempre junto ao de Jared.

Tudo ficou pior quando saímos para as férias de fim de ano, porque Jared e eu não havíamos de fato terminado a relação, só estávamos brigados. Não que não nos falássemos, éramos amigos acima de tudo. Apenas não havia mais espaço para nós como um casal. Dentro de mim, ao menos, eu queria acreditar que não passava de uma fase negra e que tudo voltaria a ser como era antes no Ano Novo que em breve chegaria.

E então veio o Natal e fiquei mais deprimido. Estava com Danneel na casa de meus pais e esperei por uma ligação dele, ou ao menos uma mensagem, e nada. Foi quando pensei em fazer uma grande besteira e Deus sabe que só não o fiz porque aconteceu um milagre.

Estava prestes a buscar meus antidepressivos para tomá-los todos de uma só vez e acabar com meu tormento quando encontrei com Danneel no corredor. Ela foi minha salvação, meu anjo enviado por Deus. Ela me chamou até o quarto para entregar o meu presente de Natal. Não entendi, pois ela já havia me dado um, porém ela me explicou que esse era especial.

Ao entrarmos no quarto, ela me entregou uma caixa grande embrulhada com um papel repleto de corações vermelhos. Ao abri-la, havia outra caixa dentro, e outra e mais outra. Até que, nessa última, havia um envelope.

Abri e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando li seu conteúdo. Era um teste de gravidez e eu iria me tornar pai!

Aquele foi o momento mais feliz de toda a minha vida e abracei Danneel e a beijei com ternura.

Eu compreendi tudo. Danneel e o bebê passaram instantaneamente a serem o mais importante em minha vida!

Liguei para Jared, precisava contar a novidade. Ele ficou extremamente feliz por mim e choramos juntos.

Foi o nosso fim.

Foi o meu começo.

Não dizemos adeus.

Não partilharemos mais a cama, nem sentiremos o sabor dos lábios um do outro, embora eu saiba que o amarei para sempre e sua memória seguirá em mim. Mas minha verdadeira felicidade está nessa criança.

Salvou a minha vida, devolveu os meus sonhos e me mostrou o que é o amor de verdade. E antes mesmo de nascer.

**Immortality**

**There is a vision and a fire in me**

**I keep the memory of you and me, inside**

**And we don't say goodbye**

**We don't say goodbye**

**With all my love for you**

**And what else we may do**

**We don't say, goodbye**

**Imortalidade**

**Há uma visão e uma chama em mim**

**Eu guardo a lembrança de nós dois aqui dentro**

**E nós não dizemos adeus**

**Não dizemos adeus**

**Com todo meu amor por você**

**E o que mais possamos fazer**

**Não dizemos adeus**


End file.
